True Power Shipyards
thumbVorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3) bzw LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutschre Titel: '''True Power-Werft True Power Shipyards ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Vigil Komplex ausgelöst werden. Eskalation Teil 1 thumb|True Power Shipyard 1 '''Beschreibung englisch: You are about to wrap up this little raid when all of a sudden you have an incoming transmission popping on one of your panels from someone asking where in flaming hell his ship components are. He continues to claim that he had ordered all sorts of stuff ages ago and nothing is getting delivered. This is all sent in Sansha code and comparison with the station logs from the place you just destroyed identify the person on the other end as a foreman from a local branch of the True Power corporation. When he hears some hesitation on your end, this guy gets all patronizing on you, raving back and forth about too many newbs being recruited to the production units, how your single digit IQ must be a shining light for every slug in the universe to follow and fabulates a bit about how he envisions the state your toilet training is in. He then shouts some instructions about how you are to get off your butt right this moment and haul it to a certain place, picking up his order for 300 10MN afterburners. He orders you to buzz him on this same frequency when you are there and that he will then give you further instructions. thumb|AusgangsSituation Beschreibung deutsch: Als Sie dieses kleine Handgemenge gerade zu Ende bringen, empfangen Sie plötzlich eine Übertragung auf Ihrem Armaturenbrett, in der Sie von jemandem gefragt werden, wo zum Teufel seine Schiffkomponenten bleiben. Er fährt fort, sich zu beschweren, dass er alle möglichen Arten von Teilen bereits vor Ewigkeiten bestellt hätte und noch nichts geliefert wurde. Die ganze Nachricht wurde in Sansha-Code versandt. Die Lektüre der Stationsfahrtenbücher belegt, dass es sich bei der Person am anderen Ende um den Vorarbeiter einer lokalen Zweigstelle der True Power Corporation handelt. Als er bemerkt, dass Sie zögern, macht er herablassende Bemerkungen Ihnen gegenüber und lässt sich in aller Ausführlichkeit darüber aus, dass in letzter Zeit zu viele Frischlinge für die Produktionseinheiten rekrutiert würden und Ihr einstelliger IQ sicherlich ein strahlendes Licht für jeden der Deppen im Universum sei, und fährt dann damit fort,über den Zustand Ihrer Reinlichkeitserziehung zu plaudern. Danach brüllt er Ihnen einige Anweisungen zu, die Sie dazu auffordern, unverzüglich Ihren Arsch zu einem bestimmten Ort zu bewegen, um dort seine Bestellung über 300 10MN Nachbrenner abzuholen. Er ordert Sie an, sich wieder auf derselben Frequenz zu melden, wenn Sie dort angekommen sind, um weitere Anweisungen von ihm zu erhalten. WarpIn: Zu Beginn ist nichts da. Die Meldung und die erste Welle erscheinen erst, wenn man den Sansha Deadspace Outpost unter Beschuss nimmt. Meldung englisch: You notice that the operators of this facility are sending out a call for help, one which is snawered instantly by someone claiming to be dispatching a "fleet" of defenders to assist. It is probably a good idea to get out before all hell breaks loose. Meldung deutsch: Sie bemerken, dass die Leiter dieser Einrichtung einen Hilferuf aussenden, welcher sofort von jemandem beantwortet wird, der behauptet eine "Flotte" Verteidiger zu Hilfe zu schicken. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, zu verschwinden, bevor hier die Hölle los ist. Erste Welle - wenn der Sansha Deadspace Outpost beschossen wird *1 Faction Cruiser (True Snasha's Ravager) *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Savage/Slavehunter) *4 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) Zweite Welle - wenn der Outpost Armor-Schaden erhält *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend 13km / Hellhound 32km / Mutilator / Torturer 32km) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) Dritte Welle - wenn der Outpost Struktur-Schaden erhält *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast 7,5km / Execrator 19km / Juggernaut 19km) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth 22km / Demon) Info: Die Zahl in den ???km sagt aus, wie weit sich die einzelnen NPC-Typen von einem entfernen. Achtet also auf ausreichend Reichweite oder einen AB bzw. MWD. Struktur: keine Beute. Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Es besteht außerdem die Chance auf Faction Loot, eine BPC oder ein Low-Grade Slave Implantat. Fortsetzung: Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meisten geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|True Power Shipyards Beschreibung englisch: You didn't find 300 afterburners to fill the True Power order, but you guess that if you don't tell the guy, no one will. Not sure what this "buzz" was supposed to sound like, you hurl a loud beep! And some crackles on the prescribed frequency and a second later the True Power foreman descends on you again with curses and insults perfected by generations of pirate foremen. After a while his monologue draws to an end and he tells you to go and pick up 280 units of missile control modules at another location. Beschreibung deutsch: Entgegen den Anweisungen von True Power haben Sie keine 300 Nachbrenner gefunden, aber wenn Sie es diesem Kerl nicht selbst beichten, wird es auch sonst niemand tun. Keine Ahnung, wie dieses "sich melden" aussehen sollte. Jedenfalls piepen Sie ihn lautstark an und versuchen es mit ein wenig Gerausche auf der betreffenden Frequenz, erhalten jedoch keine Antwort. Sie durchsuchen Ihren Computer nach irgendetwas, das einem "sich melden" ähneln könnte, erreichen aber immer noch nichts. Entweder hat er Sie vergessen oder Ihre wahre Identität herausbekommen, und Sie fühlen sich an diesem Ort immer unsicherer. Sollte letztere Vermutung sich bewahrheiten, dann schon sehr bald und in Form einiger richtig fies dreinschauender Sansha. Danach wird es einen Hilferuf geben... Besser, Sie machen sich vom Acker, so lange Sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben. WarpIn: Zu Beginn ist nichts da. Die erste Welle erscheinen nach ca. 10 Sekunden automatisch. thumb|Situation nach ca. 10 Sekunden nach WarpIn Erste Welle *1 Faction Cruiser (True Snasha's Beast 7,5km) *2 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend 13km /Hellhound 22km) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher / Enslaver 8km / Manslayer 8km / Slavehunter) Meldung: Wie Sie sehen, senden die Betreiber dieser Anlage einen Notruf, der sofort von jemandem beantwortet wird, der behauptet, eine "Flotte" an Verteidigern zu Hilfe zu schicken. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, zu verschwinden, bevor das Inferno losbricht. Zweite Welle - Nach Ab-/Beschuss der Sansha-Tower und ca. 5 Minuten Wartezeit *??? thumb|plötzlicher Respawn nach ca. 5 weiteren Minuten Wartezeit. Aufgrund des plötzlichen Auftauchens der Gegnerwellen war ich zu überrascht, um sie Situation noch in Ruhe für diese Wiki zu dokumentieren, wird aber bei der nächsten Weft, die ich finde, nachgeholt. hier aber mal ein Screenshot. Beute: Strukturen bringen keine Beute. Der Faction Cruiser lässt als Beute Faction Munition fallen und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag), evtl. auch ein weiteres Faction Modul und/oder eine BPC. Fortsetzung: Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann eine weitere Eskalationsstufe auslösen; meisten geschieht das bereits beim Abschuss des Faction Schiffs. Es ist also meist nicht notwendig, alle Wellen und Schiffe abzuschiessen. Sollte die Eskalation hier enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Again you beep! the channel and instantly the foreman responds and tells you to wait a few minutes for further instructions. The abrupt message and something in the foreman's voice lets you wonder if he has found out that you are not who he thought you were. There seems to be only one way to find out. Then again, it may be best not to find out at all and sneak away while it is still possible. Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibung: Again you beep! the channel and instantly the foreman responds with a location and a list of different types of armor plates you are supposed to pick up. The abrupt message and something in the foreman’s voice lets you wonder if he has found out that you are not who he thought you were... there seems to be only one way to find out. Erneut funken Sie den Werkmeister an, der sofort antwortet und Sie auf ein wenig später vertröstet. Da er so schnell reagiert und mit einem seltsamen Ton in seiner Stimme gesprochen hat, fragen Sie sich, ob er Wind davon bekommen hat, dass Sie nicht derjenige sind, für den Sie sich ausgeben... Sie werden es herausfinden. Erste Welle 5 Frigates (Centior Monster/Behemoth/Cannibal) 3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Manslayer/Butcher) 3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Deamon/Behemoth) 3 Elite Battlecruiser (Centum Loyal Hellhound/Mutilator/Torturer) Strukturen: True Power Factory (Escalation Trigger) Ruined Neon Sign LCO Habitation Pleasure Hub (3x) Zweite Welle ('Spawnt ca 30 Sekunden nach der Zerstörung der Factory) True Sansha Battlecruiser div. Frigates div. Cruiser Insgesamt ca 15 Schiffe, bin rausgewarpt als der spawn kahm. Bei Eskalation: Diesmal hatten Sie keine Zeit, den Werkmeister zu kontaktieren, bevor er selbst auf Leitung geht und Sie mit dringlicher Stimme sofort zum Montagewerk beordert. Scheinbar ist der Feind in dieser Gegend sehr aktiv und möchte die Module nicht verlieren, die Sie bereits einigen gewöhnlichen Kleinkriminellen zugeordnet haben. Zum ersten Mal, seit Sie diesen Typen kennengelernt haben, steigt er einmal nicht mit einem Schwall Beleidigungen ins Gespräch ein, so dass Sie ihn fragen können, wo sich dieses Montagewerk befindet. Er zögert kurz und gibt Ihnen ein paar Koordinaten durch. This time you have not had the time to message the foreman before he is on the channel and tells you with urgency in his voice, to head to the assembly plant immediately. There seem to be a lot of hostile activity in the area and he does not want to loose the modules you have gathered already to some common criminals. For the first time since you heard from this guy he does not open with a barrage of insults and you venture to ask where this assembly plant is. He hesitates for a second and then gives you a location. Anmerkung des Autors: Vorher war hier angegeben, das der 3. Eskalations-Teil schon im Low-Sec stattfindet. Hier der ursprüngliche Text: "''Diese Eskalation war im 0,4 Gebiet, Für den ersten Eindruck mal eine Kurze (eher schlechte) Zusammenfassung: Viele (je ca 5) Stasis Tower und Light Missile Batteries, Autoagro bei Warp in. Stasistower löst eine kleine Welle von ca. 5 Frigs und 3 Kreuzern aus. Man muss die Station Batterie Kaputt schießen um dann Schaden auf den Sansha's Battletower auf Hülle Schaden machen spawnt Sansha's Shipyard Foreman (Schlachtschiff). Er enthällt Factionloot. Battletower kaputt schießen hat nochmal 2 Wellen mit je 5 Frigs gespawnt." Das ist nicht korrekt, Teil 3 ist natürlich noch im High-Sec. Weitere Infos folgen... Eskalation Teil 4 Beschreibung: Diese Mission wird gern als "Spießrutenlauf" bezeichnet, da der Weg zum Hauptziel (einem Sansha Battletower) von 20 Stasis Towern und Missile-Batterien gesäumt ist. Hinweis: Dronen sollten nur verwendet werden, wenn alle Frigs und Destroyer eliminiert sind, da diese sonst sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der kleinen Schiffe auf sich ziehen und gerade bei den Elite-Frigs /-Destroyern schnell platzen. Vorkommen: Low-Sec Eingang: Direkter Warp-In, also KEIN Acceleration-Gate!!! Meldungen: Angaben folgen Trigger: oft erschienen Gegnerwellen nicht aufgrund einer bestimmten Aktion, sondern je näher man dem Sansha Battletower kam. Zu Beginn sind keine Gegner da. Der Beschuss des Sansha Deadspace Outposts ruft die erste Welle herbei. '''Erste Welle *9 Sansha Heavy Missile Batteries *11 Sansha Stasis Tower Ablauf: Man fällt ca. 15km von den Towern/Batterien aus dem Warp und zieht sofort Aggro. Allerdings wird man nicht von allen Towern und Batterien aufgeschaltet, sondern immer nur 2 bis 3 jeder Sorte sind aktiv. Gegnerschiffe sind zu Beginn keine da. Zweite Welle - (erscheint recht kurz nach dem WarpIn) *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Destroyer (Centior Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) Die Gruppe spawned ca. 7.500m entfernt und geht dann auf den jeweilige opt.Range-Orbit um einen. Dritte Welle *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) Vierte Welle *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) Fünfte Welle *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound) Sechste Welle - erscheint, wenn man an der Sansha Battlestation die Panzerung erreicht. *1 Faction Battleship - Nightmare (Sansha's Shipyard Foreman) Interessantes: Der Foreman ließ eine Faction-Pirate-Ship-BPC zurück. Weitere Informationen folgen... Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation